


Pillow Talk

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Conventions, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Jared Has a Big Dick, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Jensen, Rimming, Supernatural Convention, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: After the latest convention, Jensen decides that Jared needs a little guidance...





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I've never done Porn Without Plot before. Sue me.)

It's on immediately as they step inside of their shared hotel room. Just as Jared shuts the door, Jensen's all over him, pulling him by that fucking blue tie that Jared so desperately wanted to wear. Why he wanted to dress up as Castiel, Jensen doesn't know, but he figures that it was probably to irritate him after that "Destiel isn't real" fiasco a few days back.

It's fine or whatever, because now Jensen has Jared in his presence, and he's not letting go of him. That huge bastard. Saying all kinds of flirty things on stage. Jensen's warned him time and time again to stop doing that because their careers would be on the line. Yet Jared persists every time they're in public. And if Jensen's being completely honest, it's extremely, goddamn hot. No one can get under his skin (and pants) like Jared.

Fuck.

"Don't you ever fucking tease me like that again." Jensen huffs; their lips are plump and wet. He tears of Jared's stupid tie with mild difficulty. "Getting me so hard on stage. You're a monster."

Jared chuckles as his secret lover unbuckles his pants. He's already erect. "I like to tease you. We doing this or not?"

"You forgot something."

"Are we doing this... _Daddy_?"

Jensen smirks. "That's better. Get your ass on the bed."

Jared does what he's told, and saunters over to the huge bed in the room. Without being told to, he assumes the position: face down, ass up. Jensen just unzips his zipper. No need to take everything off. It's gonna be quick. Jared's only his shirt and dress socks. It's so sexy just looking at him like this. Wanting and willing. Jensen walks over to the bed, right behind his prey.

He kneels down and spreads Jared's cheeks apart. The giant's hole pulses and dilates, just itching to have it's cavity filled. Jensen goes in for the kill, and starts slicking up Jared's rim with his tongue. The younger man moans in ecstasy while the other licks inside of him. This isn't the first time it's happened, and it sure as shit won't be the last.

They are exclusive to each other. They loved each other even before they were married to their wives and had kids. It was all for publicity, buy in private, it was different. Their wives know, though they stay. It's all part of the plan. Jensen doesn't ever want to let go of Jared, the man with endless energy and an enormous cock. God, it's huge and it's dripping copious amounts of precum. Jensen lightly strokes it.

"You drive a man wild, Jay."

"I--uhn--aim to pl--please. Fuck, Jen, just fuck me already! I want you."

"Patience." Jensen laughs, sticking in two fingers. "I wanna enjoy this."

He is thoroughly enjoying the loud, pleasurable moans that escaping Jared's sweet lips right now. Jensen gets off on this. He gets off on being called Daddy and fucking a man bigger than him. There's nothing better than this. Jensen twists his fingers around just right, and it causes Jared to howl. In pleasure of course. Jensen is a very appreciative lover. He makes use of the discarded tie and binds Jared's hands behind his back.

"Please, Daddy," Jared whines, gripping the sheets. "Fuck me. Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy, please..."

Jensen's heart beats triple time at the other's words. He's so overcome by lust that he lines up his cock to Jared's wet hole. "You got it. Anything for you, Jay. I'll give it to you just like you want it."

"Mmm--NNNGAH!"

Holy fuck! It's been a while since he's been fully sheathed inside of Jared. He had forgotten how tight and how warm his insides were. Jensen throws all caution to the wind and pumps in and out of his lover vigorously, grunting and groaning along with him. Jesus, if he could, Jensen would live inside of this man forever. The best he can do is fuck him any time they're together and away from prying eyes.

Jensen grips the taller man's waist with one hand, and strokes his hard cock with the other. It's wet, and so fucking hot to the touch. By the way Jared's moaning, Jensen can tell that he's getting close. So he just continues to please him while fucking into his tight ass. Jared's hands wiggle in their bonds, but it's in vain. Jensen's got him good. There's no escaping that. With a few more thrusts, Jared cums, splattering his seed all over the green eyed man's hand and the sheets.

But it doesn't stop there. Jensen pulls out and flips Jared on his back. He looks satisfied; fucked out all the way. Jensen straddles the man, furiously pulling on his cock. His mouth is in a perpetual "o" shape as he's very close to the edge. Jared uses his weird, inhuman strength to sit up and connect his lips with Jensen's. This causes a chain reaction, and Jensen unloads all over Jared's exposed chest. Some of it splashes onto his chin and cheek. He looks delicious like this.

"Fuck, Jay..." Jensen pants, still in his lap. "You always get me so riled up."

Jared rests his messy face in Jensen's chest. "I love it when you act like a wild animal. I wish it could've lasted longer though."

"Yeah, me too. But we have other stuff to do soon."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, Jay."

"But, um...Jensen?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me now?"

Jensen grins. "Not a chance."


End file.
